Doctors Orders
by KellsieSLA
Summary: Blaine is a medical intern, and Sam is a patient who comes in one Friday night. Blaine is sad when they have to part ways, but he didn't realise Sam felt the same way. Only difference is that Sam did something about it. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Doctors Orders

Being a medical student was very stressful, but Blaine somehow managed to cope with the stress of it all, and still balance a healthy social life along with it. Nobody knew how he did it, but he did, and he was one of the most respected medical interns simply because he could walk into the hospital at 8am on Sunday morning with a big grin on his face and a bounce in his step. The doctors loved him, the nurses loved him, the surgeons loved him, the other interns loved him and all of the patients loved him. Even the children in paediatrics loved him, because every so often he would come along and fill their ward with the sound of his singing, which would bring a smile to anybody's face.

It was a Friday, and Blaine was at the hospital working a late shift. Patients had come and gone, most with injuries from a night of heavy drinking that were easily treatable, and so it was an easy night without any complicated procedures. That was until he heard Nurse Alicia call him into one of the patients room.

"Blaine! Blaine I need you in here!"

Blaine sighed, and jumped down from the nurse's station that he had previously been sitting on. He slipped his cell phone into the pockets of his scrubs and waltzed into the room that Alicia had been calling him from. However, when he got to the door, he stopped dead when he saw the patient that was occupying the bed.

He was tall, that was obvious to Blaine, with blond hair that fell across his forehead, just above his eyes. And his eyes, they were a gorgeous shade of green, and he noticed the way he sparkled when he smiled the way he was smiling at Blaine right now. Smiling, with lips that were huge, and should have looked weird, yet on him, looked absolutely perfect. The boy was absolutely gorgeous, no one in their right mind could deny that.

"Ah Blaine, there you are!" Alicia's high pitched voice pulled him from his thoughts, "this is Sam. He got injured at a concert and I need you to evaluate the injury."

"Where is it?"

"On his left ankle."

"….so why is he shirtless?" Not that he was complaining. Sam had the body of a Greek God.

"It was like, super hot in here." Sam informed him nonchalantly.

"Right…okay. Well, I'll take a look at it then."

"Thanks Blaine, you're a star. I'm going to go on a coffee run. Want anything?"

"Medium-"

"Medium drip. Got it!" Blaine laughed at her. Everybody knew about Blaine's coffee habits. They thought it explained a lot, to which Blaine would always pout and tell them "I'm not _that _hyperactive!".

Blaine turned back to Sam and said "Okay, let's take a look at this ankle then. Right ankle was it?"

"Left."

"Left, right. Wait…no…I mean…never mind, left ankle, got it." A blush began to creep up on Blaine's cheeks and Sam couldn't help but notice how adorable it made him look. But he was just noticing out of boredom. Totally _not _developing a little crush on his extremely cute doctor. Absolutely not.

"Does this hurt?" Sam's attention was drawn to Blaine, who was twisting his ankle left slightly, making pain shoot up his leg.

"Ouch! Yes, that hurts. Like, a lot", he said through gritted teeth, hissing through the pain.

"Ooh, shoot, sorry about that!" Blaine apologized profusely, not wanting the blond to be in pain. He wanted to see that smile. He continued to gently prod at it and twist it every which way, before deciding that an x-ray was needed. "I think you're going to need an x-ray Sam, just so we can see properly what we're dealing with here. How're you to walk on it?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed and put his weight on his right foot, hauling himself upright. He stepped forward, and tried to put his weight on his left foot. But, the pain was almost unbearable, and Sam would have hit the floor for definite if Blaine's strong arms hadn't of caught him.

"Oh _shi_- uh, I mean damn. Thank you. For, you know, catching me", now it was Sam who blushed, and Blaine would be damned if it wasn't the cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"It's not a problem, really. Here, let me help." Blaine snaked an arm around Sam's waist and Sam slipped his arm around Blaine's shoulders to help him support his weight.

"So", Blaine began, "you did this at a concert?"

"Yeah, it was a stupid mistake. I couldn't see where the steps were and instead of being careful, I just barrelled forwards as usual. As you can tell, that didn't work out for me."

Blaine laughed, "no, clearly not" he smiled, "So, are you from this area?"

"Actually, I'm from Ohio, but I just moved here really recently, moved in with some friends from high school. The concert was sort of a 'Welcome to Boston' thing on their behalf."

"You're from Ohio? That's cool, me too, except I've lived here for like, two years now."

"Oh, that's cool! You know, I thought you looked kinda familiar. Were you a Dalton Warbler…by any chance?"

"Yes! I was the lead soloist for the Warblers for 3 years! How did you know?"

"I was in New Directions myself, but I wasn't like…a soloist or anything. I recognised you from competition I guess."

"Wow, you were in the New Directions! That's really cool! So, what're you doing in Boston?"

"I don't know. I'm probably just gonna try to find a job, maybe as a personal trainer or something. I tried the whole college thing, but I guess it just wasn't for me". Blaine noticed the sad tone to his voice, but had the bring the conversation to an end before he could pry.

"Well, here we are. There'll be different doctors dealing with you from here, so I guess I'll see you around. It was a pleasure to meet you Sam. And good luck."

"It was great to meet you Blaine. Really great. See you round, man."

Blaine waved to the tall blond over his shoulder and turned to walk back to Alicia's station to wait on his medium drip. As he walked, he couldn't help but think of Sam_. Sam_. He was so cute and one of the nicest guys Blaine had ever talked to. He was just disappointed he never got his number. Then again, he didn't even know if Sam was gay or not.

"One medium drip, honey!" Alicia's voice startled him, and once he'd slowed his heart rate, he took his drip and sipped it. He sighed in contentment and started up conversation with Alicia. They talked about the TV shows they'd be watching, or more specifically, the clothes they'd seen the stars wearing on E!

Blaine was deep in conversation about how to work burgundy, when one of the doctors from the next ward spoke to him.

"Hey Blaine, some blond asked me to give this to 'Blaine, the cute short one with all the hair gel'".


	2. Chapter 2

Doctors Orders

Chapter 2

It had been 3 days, but Blaine was still sitting staring at the contact in his phone. 'Sam Evans'. He had wanted to call, or text so bad, he just didn't know what to say. When he met him, Sam seemed really cool and easy going. But Blaine, he was just some blushing fool who never knew what to say and stumbled over his words in the presence of cute guys. And lord knows, Sam Evans is a cute guy. He sighed, and his head fell onto the work stop with a resounding 'bang'.

"Oh for heaven's sake Blaine, just text the boy!" Alicia exclaimed. "Because if you don't, he's gonna go out, and he's gonna meet another guy, and then he's going to give the other guy his number. And when finally gather up the courage to call him and ask him out, he's going to be spoken for and then you're going to spend another 2 weeks moping about how you missed out on the chance to tap that fine ass."

"Alicia! Must you be so crude?" Blaine huffed, but he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth turning upwards until he was laughing at her. "You're right, you're always right", she winked at him, "okay, I'll text him."

Blaine: Hey Sam. Uh…what are you doing?

_Smooth move. What are you doing? That just sounds weird._

Sam: Hey! Finally! I thought you were never gonna text me, and we just couldn't have that ;) I'm at home, wallowing in self-pity at my inability to land a job :( how about you?

Blaine grinned widely. He thought he sounded lame and stupid, but apparently Sam was still interested.

Blaine: I'm just at work. Sadly, no more cute blonds for me to check out. Maybe you should go to another concert ;)

Sam: Very funny. Maybe you should go to a concert instead. Or maybe go to a concert with me.

* * *

Sam was sitting waiting for his phone to light up and indicate that he had a message. He knew saying that to Blaine was a mistake. Now he probably thought he was weird and too forward and he was probably creeped out and ignore him and-

"Trouty! Stop wallowing over Scrubs wannabe, get your fine ass in here and tell me if I look hot. Brittany arrives in 2 hours and I need to look smoking."

Sam sighed. Living with Santana was hard work sometimes, but it was better than the streets…or Ohio. He walked into Santana's room and checked out how she looked.

"Santana, you look amazing. Stop worrying, Brittany would love it if you showed up wearing a bin bag."

Santana smirked, clearly pleased with Sam's evaluation, and strutted past him. "Come on", she said, gripping his wrist and dragging him towards the door, picking up her handbag on the way. "I'm gonna buy you a coffee and make you forget all about Doctor Dreamboat."

As they rushed out the door, Sam failed to notice that'd he forgotten his phone on the coffee table, which was alight with a message.

Blaine: Maybe I should.

* * *

"Come ooooon Blaine, just come for one drink. _One_!" Blaine groaned, knowing that there was no way Lucy was going to let him go.

"Fine! Fine, _one_ drink", he said. He wasn't an idiot, he knew fine well it wouldn't just be one drink and that he wasn't going to get home until at least 3am. Still, he needed to unwind, so maybe a night out was needed.

"Awesome!" Lucy squealed, before grabbing her bag with one hand and Blaine's forearm with the other. "I'll be waiting outside your apartment at 7. Don't be late!" she told him, before flouncing off towards her car, keys swinging around her finger.

* * *

Sam didn't know what had possessed him to agree to this, but here he was, in some random bar in the middle of Boston, sitting at the bar with a beer in hand whilst Santana and Brittany got hot and heavy someone on the dance floor.

"Vodka and coke, please" a familiar voice requested from beside him. Curiously, he turned on the stool, and as he suspected, became face to face with this gorgeous hazel eyes that had circled his mind for 3 days now.

"Blaine?"

Blaine smiled in realisation. "Sam!" he yelled, so he could be heard over the loud music. "Fancy seeing you here! You here alone?"

"No, I'm with my roommate and her girlfriend" he motioned to Santana and Brittany, making out, now near the edge of the dancefloor. "You?"

"Just here with friends from work."

Sam smiled at him, and Blaine returned it eagerly.

"Vodka and coke?" the bartender asked, sounding thoroughly bored.

"Yes, thank you" Blaine replied, hand half in his pocket to dig out his wallet. But before he could, Sam stopped him. "Let me", he told him, and Blaine blushed and ducked his head while Sam paid for his drink.

"You didn't have to do that", Blaine said, although he was rather honoured.

"Please, call it repayment for treating me in the hospital."

Blaine laughed loudly at this, head thrown back and throat exposed. "Sam, all I did was send you for an x-ray!"

"Shhhh, I needed to excuse" Sam replied, adding a cheeky wink.

* * *

It had been about two hours now. Blaine and Sam weren't sure how many drinks they'd had, but they were very, _very_, drunk, and had somehow gotten from the bar to the dancefloor, with no idea when or how they'd gotten there.

They'd just been dancing by each other, but the song changed and soon everyone around them was paired up and grinding up against each other. Blaine sighed, and went to turn away to go back to the bar, when Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back to him, arms snaking around his waist while Blaine's arms instinctively rested on Sam's shoulders. They grinded into each other for a while, both getting into it, when Sam's lips began to graze over the column of Blaine's throat, and his breath caught at the sensation when Sam began to bite and suck as his neck, tongue gliding over each area to smooth over the marks that were bound to lurk.

"Sam", Blaine moaned, needing more, wanting more. Sam's grip on his waist tightened, holding him to him while his lips moved up to ghost around Blaine's ear. "I want you so bad, Blaine" he breathed. That was it for Blaine, his fingers moved to tangle in Sam's blond locks and he pulled him down into a hot, needy and messy kiss. Sam's tongue was in Blaine's mouth and his hard on was digging into Blaine's hip. "FuuuuUUUuuck" he groaned out at the contact. Blaine heard this, and moved a hand down to palm Sam through his jeans, while still kissing him desperately.

"Let's get out of here. _Now._" Blaine growled, and it went straight so Sam's dick. He rapidly nodded his head, and let Blaine lead him outside by his hand, where they hailed a cab back to Blaine's apartment. All the way there, they kissed passionately, teeth clashing, lips swollen, tongue's swirling together. When the driver cleared his throat to signal that they were there, Blaine threw a couple of random notes at him, and dragged Sam out by his collar. All the way up to Blaine's apartment they stared at each other, never breaking eye contact.

* * *

As soon at the door was closed, Sam had Blaine up against it, picking him up, and kneading that god damn _perfect_ ass when Blaine's legs wrapped around his waist.

"Bedroom?" Sam asked, eyes blown with lust.

"Down the hall, first door on the right".


End file.
